


4.02

by chick_fil_bae



Series: Queer one shots [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Gayness, Kissing, One Shot, Original Character(s), it's very gay, not from a fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_fil_bae/pseuds/chick_fil_bae
Summary: idk what to write but it's about a girl who gives her best friends a note to read together, shit happens, it's gay.
Relationships: Adela Jones & Heidi Anders, Iris Williams & Heidi Anders, Iris Williams/Adela Jones
Series: Queer one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678216
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	4.02

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/SZpjovHCQd8?t=244
> 
> Sunnie_with_a_chance wrote the kiss scene

“Iris! Wait up!” Iris stopped short. Suddenly, Heidi whizzed past her, then stopped and ran back to her. 

“Please read this with Adela! I gotta go! Late for something!” Heidi handed Iris a bright pink envelope before running off.

Iris stuffed the envelope into her bag and started towards her locker. She had to meet her best friend in a few minutes anyways, so she’d open it then. After she’d put all her things in her bag, she caught a whiff of flowers and turned around to see the most popular girl in school grinning at her. 

“Hi Adela,” Iris grinned. “Let’s go”

As they walked to the bleachers, Iris opened the envelope that Heidi had given her and handed it to Adela.

Adela looked down at the note in her hand.

“Heidi handed me this and ran off.” Iris said. 

“What do you think it says?” 

Iris squinted before shrugging and shaking her head.

“I have no idea.” 

Iris jumped as Adela slammed her hand down on the bench. 

“I know what it says!”

“What?”

“Words!”

Iris giggled softly before draping an arm around Adela.

“You are adorable.”

Adela scrunched her nose and beamed. Iris smiled before looking down and reading the note. When she had read the entire thing, she looked up at Adela, eyes wide. 

Adela grabbed the paper and read through it quickly. When she lifted her head up to look at Iris once more, she was met with Iris stress eating a piece of cake from her bag.  
“Are you okay?”

“Do I look like I’m okay? I just found out that my crush of 3 years likes me back”

Iris looked down, covered her face, and groaned. Adela giggled and cradled Iris’s chin in her right hand. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“Adela! You can’t just ask me that! I mean, yes, of course! But like, don’t do that!”

Adela slowly moved closer to Iris. Their breaths mingled with each other and Iris let out a small gasp as Adela grabbed her waist. The two stared at each other for a moment, eyes never straying away from the other, before Adela pushed Iris down onto her back and pressing their lips together.

It started off slowly, but it wasn’t enough. Iris’s fingers tangled themselves in Adela’s hair, trying to bring her closer than she already was. Iris felt like she was on cloud nine. The girl she had been in love with for nearly three years was kissing her! And she was damn good at it too. Adela smiled into their kiss and gently pulled back. 

“Iris, will you be my girlfriend?”

“After that? Hell yes!”


End file.
